


Untouched

by niahana



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niahana/pseuds/niahana
Summary: Near and Matt experience something new and old at the same time. Normal-life!AU? Kind of a songfic but kind of not!





	Untouched

 

A crowd had formed outside downtown New York City. The sun was almost down, which meant the bustling set of people were there for a reason; _Chocolat_ was about to open its doors for the night. From raves to poetry slams, this newly opened nightclub hosted it all. The twist, however, was that no one knew what was being held until he or she got inside. Once there, everyone would remain in the building until midnight, leaving them no choice but to enjoy themselves with whatever event took place. The mixture of the unknown and complete inclusivity made city-goers of all walks of life stand in line for hours to experience everything _Chocolat_ had to offer.  

Amongst the chatting crowd were two males in their own world. One seemed enthusiastic to be waiting, while the other was quite the opposite. 

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Near muttered at the ground, nudging a piece of gravel with his shoe. The scene they were in was nothing like he was used to. In all his twenty-three years of life, he had clung to the quiet and peaceful. He preferred his solitude; it had proven him well so far, but tonight Near had been trapped by the obligation of friendship.

A taller, skinny male grinned, causing the freckles on his cheeks to shift up. "Hey, you promised I could pick what we did this weekend, and this is it." 

When Matt came to Near with the proposition, he had been distracted with work. It was rare, but with the right assignment, he would agree to anything harmless if it meant having someone out of his hair. Unfortunately for him, Matt used that to his advantage, which lead to the otherwise antisocial male waiting in line for a club. 

Rolling his eyes, Near mumbled. "If the event inside is determined at random, why did I have to change?" He gestured to his clothes, which were nothing but a casual grey top and matching slacks, and yet still very different from his usual white pajamas.

"Hey, I changed too," Matt responded, modeling off his unique black overalls and purple polo. "It's part of the fun I think. Everyone trying to guess what to come in and still having fun regardless." To prove his point he leaned over, peeking at a few bodies in front of them. "Look, those people are totally wearing animal onesies!"

Near didn't bother looking; for him, New York's colorful assortment of characters had lost their wonder years ago. 

Back then, they were fresh-eyed and new to the city for their first year of University. The first time, he experienced a silver-painted man with wandering hands on the street and nearly fainted. Now, as a jaded, sleep-deprived graduate student, Near would barely bat an eye at the insanities one could see on a daily basis.

Truth be told, there was little he cared for outside of his life in criminal justice. If it weren't for Matt and his insisting behavior, he would be happy to spend his days alone, focused on his work. It was easy that way; predictable and without any problem. Still, he knew it was unhealthy to have zero social interaction, so he would brave the evening if it meant getting back to normal.

"Hey, the doors are opening!" Matt's voice brought Near out of his haze, now noticing the line was beginning to move up front. The conversations grew louder around them, everyone's excitement at a high peak to see what was in store. Near moved along with them but didn't share the same emotion as they were ushered closer to the front of the line. He silently hoped for something calm, like a chess tournament or a book discussion. He knew the likelihood was rare, but it didn't hurt to dream.

After ten minutes, Matt and Near escorted themselves inside the infamous _Chocolat_ at last. To Near's disappointment, the club was not set up for board games or quiet conversation, but a concert of sorts. Colored lights were beaming down on a gentle fog billowing off a medium-sized stage. In the middle of the stage was a microphone stand completely decked out in black rhinestones, while an assortment of instruments surrounded it. There were no labels so whom the equipment belonged to was still a mystery, but it didn't stop the crowd from running to get the best spots.

The two observed the setup in quiet awe, pondering their curiosities in silence before grouping together. Matt was the first to speak, adjusting his goggles to sit on his newly pink hair. "Man, I didn't expect this, but cool! I'm always down for a show." It wasn't hard to impress Matt; he had always been a free-flowing individual willing to experience anything. His attitude was mainly why Near remained so close to him. He looked closer at the stage, green eyes squinting for clues. "I wonder who it's going to be..."

Near's shoulders went up, not having the slightest of ideas. He wasn't a fan of loud music, so his guess was as good as anyone else's. It did gain his interest, though, as he looked closer. On that same glamorous mic stand was a pair of beads. It was a rather strand of black and red beads, nothing of major significance, and yet it felt familiar. Near frowned; it didn't make sense _why_ , but he didn't dwell on it.

As the remainder of the crowd filtered in, Matt and Near made casual conversation while avoiding the already intoxicated patrons. They weren't sure when the show would start, but that seemed more and more evident as the house lights slowly dimmed. The fog grew stronger as it flowed from the stage floor into the crowd. The mild whispers started to grow into full-out cheering as if they could coax out their mystery performance. Even Matt had quickly joined the crowd, cupping his hands around his mouth to echo his praise. Near still remained unphased, but his eyes were fixed onto the stage, right until the light's went out and everything grew dark.

Now at the peak of the crowd's excitement, a thrilling guitar riffed into the black room. Then, without any warning, a full instrumental began. It was filled with intensity, much more than Near expected for an opening. Surprisingly though, everyone around him seemed to immediately pick up the song. While he simply heard loud music, both everyone was growing frantic. Laser lights of all colors shot into the crowd, giving him just a glimpse of the bodies jumping to the rhythm. The sporadic light gave Near just enough vision to notice that Matt had also realized what the music was from, but unlike the rest, he seemed highly concerned. 

"Matt?" Near shouted, trying to get his voice to carry over the loud sounds. "Do you know who this is? Are you not a fan?"

Immediately, Matt glanced down, and the look of pure guilt made Near quickly regret asking. "Well, you might not be..."

Before Near could answer, blinding lights shot up, exposing the stage that was no longer unoccupied. There were bodies attached to the instruments that made such electric sounds, but they were a mere backup to the one that stood dead center. A tall, long-haired figure, dressed from head to toe in tight black leather had appeared. His lined eyes were piercing blue even under the bright light, and his Cheshire smile reached even those screaming in the far back.

"What's up, New York?" The lead man called out, his low voice filled with amusement. "We’re Beretta, and I hope you're ready for this."

The song began and everyone was thrilled; everyone but the two dead-center of the crowd. Near could only stare at the rough-edged figure as a pile of lead developed in his stomach. "...Mello."

Originally, it wasn't just Matt and Near who came to New York for school. Mello, the man now introducing himself through song, was alongside them. All three of them came from Wammy's, a school for gifted minds in the United Kingdom. In fact, they were the top three; Near, Mello, and Matt, in that order respectively. They were all praised for their intelligence, but for Mello, it was never enough.

Through their entire adolescence, Mello and Near had competed to be the best of their class. They both wanted to go in the same field, criminology, so it had always been a tight race. The competition was always one-sided, though, as Near had never cared for it. Mello would instigate, however, and Near's quick tongue was enough to set him off. It ended them up in the headmaster's office plenty of times. Still, as they grew older, their relationship blurred from just rivals, to say the least.

One minute, Mello was heatedly insulting Near's top score on a test, and the next he was fleeing the scene where their first kiss took place while Near tried to comprehend what just happened. The same scene repeated several times before the two dared to confront their feelings. They were polar opposites; Mello was the fire to Near's ice, and it fit. Behind closed doors was something entirely different from their academic lives, and it strangely suited them. 

The unique relationship extended into their teens and further, leading a relatively content life. They weren't without their fair share of arguments, but they were inseparable.

That was, until their junior year of university.

After a rather rough set of mid-terms and loose lips, they landed in an argument of gigantic proportions. It was enough to have Matt physically separate the two before Mello's rage could take over him. They decided to separate for the night to clear their heads, but no one expected what came after. The next morning, Near and Matt had woken up to a note from Mello, explaining that he was gone, leaving and dropping out of school to 'find his own way'. Some clothes and necessities were gone, and that was that. While nothing else was written, from Near's perspective, the rest was very clear.

For almost a year, there was silence. Neither could get in touch with Mello, and they had no other choice but to move on with their lives. It was difficult, especially for Near, but eventually, they managed. Then the day came when both were in the living room, Matt watching TV while Near focused on a paper. The news was uneventful until the discussion of an upcoming rock back with a savory front-singer came across the screen. 

It was that moment that the two realized where Mello had landed, and while two years had passed since Mello first left, it didn't make the sudden in-person experience any easier. 

Near had only a moment of realization but was already prepared to act. Ignoring his heavily-beating heart, Near turned, trying to shove himself through the wave of bodies. Matt was quick to catch him, reaching out for his arm before he could get lost in the crowd. "Near, wait!" He pleaded, not wanting to lose him.

"I can't be here." Near insisted, his eyes reverting to the ground. It didn't matter where his eyes went; the voice that replayed in his mind every day was being amplified in real time. While Matt and Mello had eventually made amends once they figured out Mello's rockstar persona, it was different for Near. He left him, without an ounce of communication. For months, Near would check any device on hand impulsively for a message from Mello, but nothing ever came. It was as if he meant nothing to Mello, and it left him hurt. To be there now was opening a large wound, and Near wanted nothing of it. 

"You can't just leave, the doors are locked!" Matt reasoned, ignoring the annoyed looks of those around them for having a conversation. “Look— there's no way he's going to know we're in the audience, and as soon as they're done we'll leave." When Near didn't respond, he continued, trying to say anything to help ease the bad situation. "There's seating upstairs! We can go up there and try to ignore it!" 

At Matt's cue, Near looked, noticing the second level of the nightclub. It was open and still overlooked the stage, but it was better than nothing. Near's body was growing weak from panic, so he knew there was no choice but to accept. Without causing too much disruption, the two managed their way through the crowd, finding the set of steps to the second floor. It was occupied by random couples taking advantage of the seating, but there was enough space for them to hide in the corner.

Near sank in the purple cushion of a chair, unashamed at his sudden cowering. He tried to cover his ears, but it made little difference. He could feel Mello's voice through the bass of the speakers, it shooting directly to his core. Matt tried his best to distract him, and eventually, he succeeded, but the panic had just shifted to anger. Near felt every negative feeling over again, and it was misery. The only solace came from each changing song, knowing that meant their time was finally coming to an end. 

After over an hour, there was an obvious lull in volume. Matt and Near both looked down, noticing that Mello and his crew were shifting for an obvious change.

The blond singer took the microphone off its stand while instruments were adjusted, taking the chance to address the crowd. "Tonight has been amazing. We haven't performed for a smaller group in a while, but how could I pass up a place called _Chocolat_?" The crowd cheered and Mello laughed. After all, he was iconic for his love of anything chocolate. His hand shifted to his hip, allowing the smile to settle off his lips slowly as something more serious came. "Now, we're almost done here, but I have one last thing... A new song."

As soon as Mello spoke the nightclub erupted in screams. Near wasn't pleased in the slightest, but even he found himself watching the blond with minimal curiosity. 

"Now, I know this is going to be different from my normal shit," Mello confessed, sweeping a strand of loose hair from his newly formed ponytail. "But I hope you like it." He took a deep breath, and with a signal of his hand, the lights went blue and a new song began.

Unlike the normal heavy introductions, it began with a sharp family of strings. Quickly, the electric sounds melted in, creating a unique change. Everyone was immediately enthralled, watching with baited breath as Mello took focus.

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah, ah_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_I can't lie,_

_I wanna, wanna, wanna get what I want_

_Don't stop_

There was a consistent beat that took over the fast-paced song. It wasn't completely foreign from their other songs, but something was different indeed. The crowd, however, wasn't phased, quickly going along with the rhythm like before. 

_Give me, give me, give me what you got, got_

_Cause I can't wait, wait, wait anymore,_

_Don't even talk about the consequence_

_Cause right now, you're the only thing that's making any sense to me_

_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think,_

_Cause you're the only one who's on my mind_

_I'll never ever let you leave me_

_I'll try to stop time forever, never wanna hear you say goodbye_

Mello's low voice vibrated through the synthetic bass, his expression very serious despite the upbeat music. The engraved look on his face wasn't missed from up above, a dark pair of eyes watched every change. Unlike the rest of the show, the song was enveloping Near. He stood up from his seat, looking almost hypnotized as he walked over to the barred ledge.

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much_

_Somehow I can't forget you_

_Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

 

The chorus hit with bursting success. Each word was taken by the body of people and transformed into a language that only they could translate. It was brilliant, intoxicating, an instant hit. Men and women alike reached out for the blond man who now was gazing out into the crowd. If he wanted to be touched, they were willing participants. 

Lyrics aside, Mello knew how to sell a crowd. Everyone who got his look would scream louder, begging for more. As he moved to the instrumental break, he would capture as many as he could, just to quench that desire. It didn't fulfill him in the slightest, but it was enough for that moment, enough for— 

A pause. Club-goers in the front would notice a bout of hesitation from Mello. It lasted all of two seconds, and he didn't skip a beat when his time came to shine again, but it was there. Yet, the remainder of the song went off without an issue. Ovations broke out, the decibels in the room grew intolerable instantly. Mello and the rest of Beretta said their goodbyes, and before the crowd began to demand an encore, they were gone. The house lights came up and reality unearthed itself as the doors to _Chocolat_ opened once more 

Broken from his spell, Near unhinged his hands from the railings, avoiding any feeling but relief that it came to an end. He couldn't handle anything else; the final song had done him in. Imagining Mello writing a song with those lyrics in mind of someone else would make his head spin. He refused to lose control like before, so he pushed it away, allowing logic to take over.

The herd of people was slowly beginning to disperse from the area. There was no point fighting the wave from upstairs, so they stayed put. Matt took to Near's side, watching them filter out from over the railing. He sighed, casually propping his figure on the bars. "Well, that was... something."

"Something isn't the word," Near muttered, not in the mood for light-hearted banter. His eyes edged toward the other, causing Matt to flinch. "Did you know about this? Was this some sort of cruel joke?"

The accusation wasn't expected, so much that the taller figure looked dumb-founded, "What? You think I would do that to you?" When Near didn't relent, Matt pushed harder, his hands going up in defense. "Of course I didn't know! Just because I forgave Mello doesn't mean I'm suddenly dog-loyal to him!"

Near knew that. It took Matt plenty of time to reach out when they found out. It was different from Near's hurt but just as important. Matt and Mello were close since they were young, so it took plenty of convincing before he let him back in his life. Near admittedly grew jealous that Mello sought only him out for an apology, but that was given up long before this. Still, he didn't respond. There was nothing to say after all; what happened couldn't be undone. Whether he wanted to or not, Near would deal with it as he had before. If he could forget once, he could do it again.

A few minutes of awkward silence went by as the two patiently waited for their chance to leave. It was calm enough that Near felt comfortable, so they brought themselves down to the main floor. The sight of a dimly lit New York city was between the open doors, and they shared a mutual look of relief.

But just as they stepped forward, a side door opened behind them 

The two would only be able to hear the loud stomping of a set of boots before Near's wrist was enveloped in a strong grip. Shocked, Near's vision shot back but he lost the ability to react once they met that same ice blue pair from before. "... Mello? 

Matt flinched back, completely unprepared for the vicious look Mello held on his face. “— Mello! What the hell?!"

"Shut up." The blond barked, his grip tightening on Near's wrist. He pulled the smaller body back, giving Near no choice but to follow him. "Go home, Matt," Mello spoke over his shoulder, daring Matt to challenge him. "We’re here until tomorrow. I'll send him back before then."

"Wait!" Matt stuttered but failed as the two were already behind a closed door. He stood there, alone, confused, and helpless. "What the fuck!"

**

After being roughly shoved into a room he had no recollection of, Near barely managed to catch his balance. From the quick scan of lounge furniture and assorted drinks and baked goods, he could only assume this was the green room. He didn't have much time to note anything else before Mello was walking toward him again, the same dark look in his eyes. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mello glowered, pushing his finger dangerously close to Near's chest. 

Never one to cower from Mello's attitude, Near stared up at him, pushing the hand from his vicinity. "I was convinced and knew nothing like everyone else." His brow went up, "How did you know I was in the audience?" 

Mello scoffed, "Do you think I'm blind? Even in _that_ —" He gestured to Near's clothing, “— you stick out like a sore thumb." Clenching his hand against his side, Mello let out an angry huff. He turned away, both hands on his leather-covered hips. "Fucking Matt, I should have known he would come here..." 

The blond started to pace around the room while Near tried to make sense of the whiplash of events. He didn't know why he allowed Mello to pull him here, and he didn't know why he still stood in the same place. There was the argument that he feared what Mello would do if he retaliated, but that was a lie. In the years that they were together, Mello had never let his anger take over to the point that Near feared for his safety. It was just an excuse to avoid the obvious; he wanted to see him. 

As terrible as it felt at the beginning of the night, his longing still bubbled to the surface. For years, all he wanted were answers, and finally Near had his chance to get them. A rush of adrenaline pulsed, enough so that he took a deep breath to ensure he still could. There was an endless supply of questions going through his mind, but in the end, all he could do was utter a simple phrase: "Why am I here?" 

Taken back by the question, Mello stopped his pacing. He turned, their eyes met, and it was like time travel. With that look, they were young boys again, meeting for the first time. The similar feelings of curiosity, competition, and hesitation filled them. Yet, this was much different from two boys becoming challengers in a strange race. 

Mello searched for an answer to Near's question, but it never came. His lips pursed together, fighting down the growl in his throat. "Why can't you just leave me alone? Was ruining my career, taking my friends, humiliating me, not enough? Are you going to take this from me too?" 

"I could ask you the same thing." Near shot back without missing a beat. "I finally let go of your decision to focus on my education, but you can't stray from the center of attention, can you." 

"...Center of attention?" The insult immediately set Mello off, his brow twitching in anger. His teeth were bared and his hands were flying with emphasis. "That's fucking hilarious coming from you. You couldn't let a second go by without rubbing your success in my face." He scoffed, a twisted smile forming as Mello closed the gap between them. "Well now I have my own, and there's no way in hell you're beating me." 

A stand-off was formed. They stood so close that Near could feel Mello's breath against his skin, but neither was willing to back down. Their emotions were mixing together, creating a haze of misjudgment that even the most level-headed one couldn't escape. It was suffocating, and yet just as electric as the music from that night. 

It wasn't a second before their lips hungrily met. Mello bent down to encapsulate the other in his arms while Near scrambled to gain some grounding. All of their venom released into the kiss, it being rough and almost painful. Teeth scraped against sensitive skin and nails dug into shoulder blades like a final attack.

They stumbled, Near finding his back suddenly pressed against the cushion of a nearby couch with Mello hovering over him. Years of pent-up emotion released itself into this one kiss. It was chaotic, but there was more behind it with each passing second. The way Mello refused to let go of Near's waist, or how Near's legs snaked around Mello's hips. Anger and frustration were evident, but there was so much more. 

When they would eventually pull away, they simply stared at each other, panting for oxygen. Mello's expression was contorted into an ugly glare, but it lacked the previous heat from before. His hand formed into a fist, haphazardly shoving it into the cushion supporting Near's head. "Goddammit..."

Near had no response. His head was still in a blur, the endorphins rushing through his system at a rapid rate. It wasn’t enough, though, to ignore the shame he felt. He resented Mello for years, and it took nothing before he was clinging to him like a lovestruck teenager. His head tossed to the side, masking the emotion from Mello’s view. “.. Can you please move? I want to go home.” He whispered, all the malice drained from him. All he wanted was to leave, to ignore this had ever happened and move on with his life. 

“... Do you seriously not understand?”

The low voice from above caught Near’s attention, eyes flickering up in curiosity. Mello refused to acknowledge the look, but continued to speak. “Why I left? Why I did any of this?” 

The barrage of questions were unexpected, especially from Mello. Always honest, Near shook his head. “No. I never understood it.”

A small sarcastic chuckle came from the blond as he sat up, pulling his body from Near’s. He collapsed into the back of the couch, pulling his leg up for his booted foot to grace the edge. Near slowly brought himself up as well, crossing his legs beneath him, but Mello still reverted his gaze. There was a battle going on in his mind, and it was evident. There were only so many ways to filter three years of words into one conversation. 

“...” Mello sighed, absent-mindedly pulling at the skin on his lower lip. “New York was supposed to be my fresh start. I was supposed to be able to be something of my own, but it was never going to happen. Only halfway in and I was already getting thrown into your shadow, just like in Wammy’s.”

Near was quiet as he allowed Mello to speak. He knew that Mello felt this way; he had always made it abundantly clear, even in their romantic relationship. What made no sense was what came after. “Why this path?” Near countered, “Why choose this?”

There wasn’t an immediate answer. The lounge was solid in its silence between them. Mello continued to stare at the wall while Near remained helpless in his own curiosities. 

Eventually, though, the blond singer would offer a small shrug of his shoulders. “I didn’t know who I was without— you.” Another pause and Mello began fiddling with his hands. “I wanted to see what else there was, and what else I had to offer. I did some stupid shit until I figured it out, but it worked out eventually.”

Near flinched at the explanation. All this time they danced around the obvious, but it suddenly came up, and he wasn’t prepared. Emotions were difficult to process with Near, and this suddenly became dangerous territory. He shifted away, trying to remain logical. “I see. I’m glad you found your success, I always hoped you would.” Standing, Near glanced toward the door. “I think that’s enough for me. We can end this here.”

Just as he tried to go for the exit, he was once again caught by Mello’s hand. He looked back, settling on a hardened look. “Is that it? You’re just going to go back to normal?” Mello asked, an edge on his voice. 

“What would you have me do?” Near responded. He expected some irritation to retaliate Mello’s question, but all he could offer was mild indifference. “I have my answer. You wanted to cut ties with me as long as it meant finding what you looked for.”

“— It’s not like that!” Mello shouted, standing up from his seat. “I just wanted to be my own person, dammit! I wanted to be happy! That doesn’t mean I stopped loving you!”

The impulsive shout echoes through the room. Both parties seemed stuck in a sense of confusion, neither actually believing what just was said. Mello’s cheeks grew hot, his hand pulling back quickly to storm on the opposite side of the room. 

Near blinked, watching him go but not quite comprehending; his hand still held in mid-air like Mello had never let go. “.. You still loved me?”  

“Of course I did, you idiot!” Mello shouted instantly, his back completely turned from him. 

It made little sense to Near at first. He was ready to deny that with an abundance of proof, but without any reason, it hit him. The last song that Mello sang that night wasn't about someone else. It was about him.

“.. I thought about you every goddamn day, Near.” Mello whispered, deathly serious. “I wanted to be with you so much it fucking hurt. I knew what I was doing felt wrong, but I also knew if I gave in too early, before I managed what I wanted to be happy, everything would go back to how it was before.” 

Suddenly, overwhelmed in his frustration, Mello slammed his fist into the wall. “But it fucking happened anyway!”

The world had been shifted. For years, Near thought he was unwanted, a mere second to Mello’s true love. Now he knew the truth, and there wasn’t a book in the world that could give him the answers to everything he felt. 

Mello was ready for a second round with the wall, but Near quickly intercepted, it being his turn to catch the blond’s wrist. “Stop.” He eased, unsure of what he was doing, but confident at the same time. “It’s okay, Mello. If you feel that it isn’t time, we’ll proceed like before.” 

The blond’s shoulders fell, the tense position relaxing with futile energy. He took in the other’s innocent face, it crushing all of his will. “.. I don’t want to, that’s the point. When I saw you up there..” Mello recalled, picturing it mentally. “I wanted to stop everything just to fucking kiss you again.” 

The two shared a weak smile. They were in vastly different worlds now. Near pursued the path destiny chose for him, and Mello chased the one so many wanted but so little won. Things were different, they were different, but in that moment, it felt completely right.

They would eventually leave the nightclub much to the employees’ happiness. Mello took Near to the hotel his band stayed in for the night, and they talked. They talked until the sun crept into the sky. It was calm, somewhat bittersweet, but something genuine. Near went through a memoir’s worth of information to describe everything his studies had taught him so far. When he grew tired, Mello sang to him softly as he rested against his shoulder. They laid together in silence, just to remember what it felt like.

Then, when morning reached its peak, Near went home. Matt was the first thing he saw when walking into his apartment, demanding to know what had happened and why he wasn’t included.

Mello and Near parted with mutual understanding. Neither could give up what they had now, not when they were just getting started to flourish. But that didn’t mean the end;

It was just a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! Thanks for reading!
> 
> A quick story: I was 85% done with my 5th chapter of Allium before my program I use to write decided to lose a massive chunk, which sincerely killed my drive to write for a little while :< But, a couple weeks ago I was reintroduced to a song that I adored, and suddenly this story was born!
> 
> If you weren't sure, the song Mello sings is Untouched by The Veronicas. I get such huge MeroNia vibes from this song that I knew I had to make something around it! 
> 
> Also, if the ending wasn't what you were expecting, I'm super sorry! I didn't want this to be wrapped in a nice bow, because simply put, I didn't think it should be yet this Mello and Near. I did try to convey that it wasn't a sad end, and maybe I'll even write an epilogue someday ;) 
> 
> As always, I appreciate any and all feedback to my stories! Comments really help me keep inspired! <3


End file.
